Truth or Dare: Hyped UP
by Allyn Night
Summary: What happens when you combine the Maximum Ride characters, Mountain dew and an exciting game of truth or dare? Read to find out. Title will probably change, it really sucks.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, try not to be too harsh. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it didn't flow right. Anyways, I'd like to thank one of my best friends (you know who you are) for inspiring this. She gets insanely hyper when she has Mountain Dew, it's kind of scary. Anyways, on to the part that crushes everyone's dreams, the Disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Maximum Ride. (That's the dream crushing part. So sad.) It's belongs to Jimmy P. (Credit to St. Fang of Boredom for the nickname.) However, one of these days, when I rule the world, Maximum Ride will be mine, and then I will never have to do a disclaimer like this again!! Mwahahahaha!!!**

**Prologue**

You know how some people say that they want peace and quiet, and then decide that they're lonely and have nothing to do.

I am _so_ not one of those people.

I finally get some down time at my mom's house, and I am enjoying every minute of it.

Especially since the kids went to the store, because now I have the house all to myself. Free to relax and forget about the stress that seems to follow me around like a magnet.

That is, until the kids came home with a truck load of candy, about 10 six-packs of Mountain Dew and some "special" plans for tonight that they refuse to tell me about. I get the feeling that I won't like the answer anyways, so I'll just let it go.

For now.

In case you don't know, my name is Maximum Ride, and I have this sinking feelin that my peace is about to be shattered. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear the three words that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Truth or Dare.

**A/N: Alright, let me know what you think. But let me make it clear that I am NOT one of those people who asks for a certain number of reviews before they update. Review if you want to, if you don't want to, don't review. It's that simple. Though I would appreciate some feedback. Okay, that will be all.**


	2. Sales Tax and Fang's Death?

**A/N: Okay, so this is pretty much a filler chapter. Don't worry, I'm working on getting a REAL chapter in, and I'll have it up soon. But for now, I thought it might be fun to take a deeper look into the prologue. Let's see how Max reacts to these "special plans." Onward! (It's true, I am a freak.)**

**_MPOV:_**

"You guys were supposed to get groceries!"

"Sorry, max. But we were getting groceries, until we passed the soda aisle. They were on sale 10 for $10! How can you ignore that?! Anyways, Iggy and Gazzy wanted some for some kind of bomb, but then we decided that we should get some to actually drink, you know? So we decided to get 10, so that it would be an even $10. Except there was tax. I really hate tax, it makes you have to think about how much things _really _cost, instead of what the label says. It's kind of like lying, you know? And isn't it just for citizens? I don't think it should count for bird kids. But so anyways, I had this awesome idea. We should have a game night! And you can't have a game night without candy. So we asked Fang if we could get some, and he said 'Go nuts. I'm sure Max will have fun tonight.'"

I chose this moment to glare at Fang. If he thinks he's getting away with this, he is so wrong!

"So we spent the rest of the money on candy. Then we had to think of a game for tonight. And Fang came up with this awesome idea! Truth or Dare!"

I froze. Why would Fang choose a game like that? Especially since he has to play, too. Unless…

I looked over at him and, sure enough, there was that stupid smirk on his face. The one that made him look triumphant, smug. That confirmed my suspicions. He didn't think he was playing tonight! Well, I would have fun proving him wrong.

I glanced over venomously and, just for a second, he looked scared. _Really _scared. But the look vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, and he was back to his emotionless self.

It was then that I realized that Nudge was _still_ talking. Why had no one shut her up? Apparently, I had voiced my thoughts out loud, because suddenly everyone was staring at me, including Nudge. Oops.

After a moment of extremely awkward silence, Gazzy finally spoke up.

"Well, Iggy says that we should get used to it now, because after she has all the sugar, she'll be going nonstop."

At this point, Nudge was glaring fiercely at Iggy, who was fire-truck-red. I'm guessing he hadn't meant for anyone to hear that. Whoops.

"He calls it detensisize…desentisize…"

"Desensitization?"

"Yeah, that."

"Okay, well, why don't you guys go outside for a minute while I talk to Fang. Then we can get started with the game." Now don't get me wrong, I _do not_ like truth or dare. However, this gives me an excellent opportunity to get back at Fang. Let the fun begin…

**_FPOV:_**

Ah, crap.

Okay, massive under statement. Max wanting to talk to me alone after I pretty much forced her to play Truth or Dare with a bunch of sugar-high bird kids was bad. Like, The School, bad. Probably worse.

When she turned around, she was furious. Gorgeous, of course, but furious. And it was all directed towards me.

Ah, crap!

I waited for the explosion that was sure to follow, but it never came. Instead, she just came over and whispered in my ear, "Don't think you're getting away with this, Fang. You _are_ going to play with us, and you _will_ pay for this. Trust me."

I'm dead.

* * *

**Poor Fang. Oh well, it should be fun to see what Max does to him. I have that all planned out. By the way, the whole "desensitization" thing was just a shout out to my friend, Abby. She can't seem to say that word right. So tell me what you think, and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be the actual game. It will also be longer. Okay, thanx!**

* * *


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Wow, I'm really lazy. I got this out a week later then I expected to. Sorry about that. Oh, and I seem to have picked up a wayward traveler. I'm sure you all know him very well. His name is Iggy. He's in a bit of a...situation right now, but don't worry, he'll be back. So for now, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

MPOV:

"Alright, guys! Get in here!"

The four of them (plus Total) shuffled in with sheepish looks on their faces. That might've had something to do with the fact that they were all soaking wet.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well," Nudge began, "we went outside to play and then I started getting mad at Iggy for the whole 'desensitization' thing. I mean really, I'm not that bad, am I?"

I shot her a patronizing look. "What does this have to do with you being soaking wet?"

"Well, like I said, I was mad at Iggy, so I took my water bottle and dumped it on his head. And then he tried to get me with the hose, but I was super fast and I dodged. So he ended up getting Gazzy instead. And then it turned into a _huge_ water fight! It was so funny, because Angel made Gazzy spray it down his pants! And then-"

"Okay! I get it! Let's just start the game. But first, go get some towels. The last thing we need is for Mom to come home to a soggy house." I looked over at Fang. "Why did Iggy have to bring up that whole 'desensitization' thing? Not_ only_ are they soaking wet, but Nudge's ranting is giving me a headache." Fang came over and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You'll be fine," he said. "You're the Invincible Max. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," I said, instantly feeling better. Then something occurred to me. "You're still not off the hook. Nice try, though."

"Damn it."

"Alright, rules of the game. 1) All dares must be completed and all questions must be answered truthfully. 2) NO MIND CONTROL. 3) ABSOLUTELY _**NO BOMBS!**_ 4) You cannot pick a dare that allows you to do something that I normally wouldn't let you do. ( I.e. I dare you to let me eat cookies all night.) And 5) Only ONE can of soda and, like, five pieces of candy and an hour. Other than that, go wild." Man I would regret saying that later. "So, who wants to go first?"

I was met with various screams and "I do's!" around the room. Remember that headache I had earlier? Well that just came back ten-fold. "Okay, enough!" I snapped. I looked at whoever was across from me. Well joy, it was Nudge. Oh well, I thought, might as well get this over with. Besides, she'll probably go after Iggy, anyways. He-he. "Okay, Nudge, you can go first."

"Yes!! Okay, who will be my first victim?" She pondered. "I choose…Iggy."

Yes, I was so right! With any luck, she'll take care of his revenge. I'm already busy enough dealing with Fang.

"Alright, Iggy, truth or dare?"

His voice shook a bit as he spoke. "Dare," he replied.

"Okay, Iggy, I dare you to…"

* * *

IPOV:

"_**WHAT?!"**_ I yelled. "There is no way in _hell_ that I would do that!"

"You have to," she replied. "It's part of the rules, right Max?"

I couldn't see her face, but I could practically _hear _the smirk in her voice as she said, "Nudge is right, Ig. All dares have to be completed. No backing out. I would start getting ready."

"Fine," I mumbled. As I walked out of the room, I could just catch Max saying, "I would bring out the snacks. This should be interesting." Well, if that's how it's going to be, then fine. Let the games begin.

* * *

MPOV:

About 15 minutes later, Iggy came down wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a teddy bear on it, bunny slippers and purple boxers covered in _hearts._ I didn't even know he _had_ boxers like that. I mean, I'm positive that they weren't Fang's. (And for all you gutter minds out there, _no,_ I have _not_ seen Fang's underwear. All I'm saying is that the chances that those are _Fang's_ boxer are precisely…none.) I was jolted out of my thoughts as Nudge spoke.

"Okay, now that you're dressed, let's review the rules of the dare. You have to bang the pots and pans and make as much noise as possible. While you're doing this, you have to march down the street and back 3 times. Do you remember what you have to shout?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Alright then, let's do it."

We all set up lawn chairs in the front yard, along with all the soda and candy. I know that I would regret giving to them later, but I decided that if I was going to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly.

"Okay, Iggy, go for it." I said, once we were all comfortable. He walked outside holding a pan and a ladle. There was also a strainer on his head, though I have no idea why. I opened my soda as Nudge started to count down.

"Start in 3...2...1...GO!"

* * *

IPOV:

I took a deep breath. All of a sudden, I heard Nudge counting down.

"Start in 3...2...1...GO!"

Well, here goes nothing. I began to shout as I marched down the street.

"Gays have rights, too! We should be allowed to marry! It's not fair! Our constitutional rights are being oppressed, and for what?! Do people hope that gays will just die out? Well I refuse to let that happen! Gay pride! Gay pride!" I chanted that last line over and over as I marched up and down the street. All of a sudden, I hear sirens in the distance, and I can just imagine the flashing red and blue lights. Bloody hell, I thought, someone called the cops.

* * *

**Me: Poor Iggy. And here he is now!**

**Iggy: Do I get arrested?**

**Me: You'll see. (insert evil smirk)**

**Iggy: I don't like that look. It's your evil look. **

**Me: He-he. By the way, why on earth were you randomly walking through Fanfictions?**

**Iggy: Well, it all started when Anime Freak Sammy banished me from her story "Forgotten."**

**Me: Oh yeah, I read that story, it's really good. (hint hint) But why did you come here? **

**Iggy: You're her friend, I figured it would be cool. Plus, you have food.**

**Me: I see. How's about you do me a little favor. -whispers-**

**Iggy: Hm, excellent plan. I'll do it!**

**Me: Perfect. Be afraid, Sammy. Be very afraid. Oh yeah, and for everyone else out there, I'll try to update maybe once a week, depending on my motivation. And I'm sorry if I don't have the time to answer to reviews personally, but I'll try. In the mean time, for those of you who did not get my hinting up there, GO READ FORGOTTEN! It really is a good story.**


	4. The Meaning of Gay

**Me: Alright, so BEFORE you start coming after me with pitchforks and torches, let me explain.**

**Iggy: Well, _this _should be good.**

**Me: You know what, Iggy, go jump in a ditch!**

**Iggy: Fine, I will! And I'll even fly out of it, too.**

**Me: Fine! And on your way back, please bring in our _guest._**

**(Iggy leaves, slamming the door behind him.)**

**Me: Okay, as I was saying, allow me to explain. You see, as much as I tried to update like, a week ago, my attention kept getting diverted. Between guitar, the fact that I was sick and the stupid Civil War Navy, I got pretty swamped. And it's not like I'm just neglecting this story. I had this chapter written up for a while. I just lacked the time and motivation to publish this. And then, when I did go to publish it, my doc manager wouldn't work. I couldn't save it after editing. I would try, and then it would just go back to the rough draft. That took about two days to fix, but it's up now! So I finally give you... Chapter 3! (It's sad how slow I am. I've only updated to Chapter 3.) ('~')**

* * *

IPOV:

I sat frozen as the sirens got closer. All of a sudden, I hear a car door slam. I try picturing the cop in my mind. Let's see… the footsteps are light, like a girls. Okay, it's a chick. (Max would kill me for saying that.) At least I stand a better chance of getting out of this. I wonder if she has a mustache? Who knows, maybe she's sexy.

'Um, Iggy?' Angel thought to me.

'Yeah?' I thought back.

'That's not a girl. Here's what he looks like.' Oh my god. This dude looked to be about 5'9". He had this freaky comb-over hair, and he looked like he was in his 70's. This guy's a cop? He seems like he would be better off as a history teacher. As he started walking up, I heard Angel in my head again.

'Iggy, there's something else you should know…'

…Wow. 'Thanks, I'll take care of this.'

This should be interesting. I just hope it works.

* * *

APOV:

I saw Iggy stand completely still as the police car drove up. When I took a look into his thoughts, it was actually pretty funny. He was trying to picture what the policeman looks like. Except in _his_ case, it was a police_woman_, because of the light footsteps. I wonder why his footsteps are so light and girly, anyways? Before I could look to find out, I saw Iggy's version of him. It was hilarious! He was picturing a pretty blonde girl. Except, not as pretty as Max. Actually, she looked pretty fake. Anyways, he pictured her wearing a uniform that kinda looked like the ones that those cheerleaders were wearing at that football game. And she had a mustache! It looked really funny. I wanted to let him believe that the guy really was a girl, but then he might get into more trouble, and we wouldn't be able to play Truth or Dare anymore. So I decided to show him a real picture of the guy.

'Um, Iggy?' I thought to him.

'Yeah?' He thought back.

'That's not a girl. Here's what he looks like.' When I showed him the picture, I couldn't help but but laugh at his surprise. He was so off. This guy was a little shorter than Max, and he looked really old. Like, 100 or something. Maybe he's the oldest living guy on earth, or something. Anyways, he didn't look anything like the "sexy chick" in Iggy's mind. I'll have to ask Max what that means, later. When he started walking towards Iggy, I decided to try and see if there was anything we could use to get him out of trouble. Hm, let's see… well, I don't know if we could use this, but it sounds kinda like what Iggy was chanting earlier. I'd better tell him.

'Iggy, there's something else you should know…'

'Thanks, I'll take care of this.' Before I got the chance to see his plan, he started singing "After Today" from A Goofy Movie in his head. It's actually a really catchy song. I did manage to catch him thinking, 'This should be interesting. I just hope it works.' Me, too, Ig.

* * *

MPOV:

Ah man, really? We play ONE game of Truth or Dare, (not even a game, just a dare), and the freaking _cops_ show up. Well this is just great! I watched silently as some old dude with a comb-over walked up to Iggy. He was just standing there, not moving at all. All of a sudden, he gets a look of comprehension on his face, like he has a plan. Well, it better be a good one, because I _cannot_ afford to pay bail, or even a ticket, for that matter. Before I can see anything happen, Angels comes up to me.

"What does 'gay' mean?" She asks, out of the blue. As you can imagine, I was stunned into silence for a moment. Then I figured that she probably just asked because of Iggy's chant. While I was searching through my mind for an answer to THAT question, the cop started talking to Iggy.

"Hello, my name is Officer Dale Blankers. I've received complaints of someone shouting and banging cookware on this street. Is this true?"

Oh. My. Freaking. GOD! This guys voice was hilarious! He sounds like Mr. Rogers! All he needs now is a trolley and a red cardigan sweater. I looked over as "Mr. Rogers" started talking to Iggy again.

"What were you shouting about, anyways?"

"Well you see, sir," Iggy started, putting on an 'innocent' face, "I was protesting the pressure that society puts on gays. All of our rights are being taken away. If you don't mind me asking, are you…?"

"Oh yes, how did you know?! You must be a very sensitive person. And I completely agree with you. You see, I want to get married to my boyfriend, but I can't. It's so frustrating!"

"Oh, you poor thing! Is your boyfriend cute? Nevermind, it's not my place to ask. But since you know where I'm coming from, are you still going to write me a ticket?"

"No, as long as you don't cause anymore trouble. And for the record, he is cute. He just loves my ties and my red cardigan sweater!" Wow…

"Oh, he sounds just wonderful! Thank you so, so much for letting me off easy. And listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, here's my number. Call _anytime_."

"Oh, I _will_." Then he just walked away. As the shock wore and I was about to start cracking up, I took a look at Angel. Okay, then I did crack up. She was just standing there with this completely horrified look on her face. My guess is, she wasn't expecting that. Though I am a bit surprised. I figured she would see his plan in his head. Oh well, I'll ask her about it later. Suddenly, I remembered the question she asked me earlier. As I turned to face her, I said, "THAT, Angel, is the meaning of the word 'gay'."

* * *

APOV:

Ewwwwww…

* * *

**Me: Hey, look who's back! How was the ditch?**

**Iggy: So...cold...*twitch***

**Me: Okayyyyyy... So did you bring our guest, Mr. Gay?**

**Iggy: Yep. She was extremely difficult. I had to take off my shirt to get her to follow me. And do you have to call me that?**

**Me: She always was a problem child. In fact, she still is. Come on in, Sammy! And yes, I do have to call you that.**

**Sammy: You KIDNAPPED me?! THIS is your revenge!?**

**Me: No, this is what I had to do to set my plan in motion. It will get much worse.**

**Sammy: I hate you. By the way, didn't you have some kind of contest or something?**

**Me: Yes! Thanks for reminding me. This is actually a really small contest. Here's how it works: You send in a review with 1) My history teacher's name. 2) Another story he was mentioned in. 3) His title. (i.e. Most likely to be electrocuted or Best something. You get the idea.) The first person to send me all of these things gets a preview of the next chapter. Well, actually, you'll probably just get the whole thing early. Also, please note that I will be updating much more often once school lets out. If I get really bad about updating, send me death threats. Those usually work. I might put a new one-shot up soon, so keep an eye out.**

**(Please note that I have nothing against homosexuality)**

**Sammy: Iggy looks really good shirtless.**


	5. Fax and George W Bush

**Me: Well, I'm back. Believe it or not, I didn't actually drop off the face of the Earth.**

**Iggy: No, but you made me witness a very violent killing. It was pretty awesome.**

**Me: Yes it was. Allow me to explain. Last chapter, I asked you to send me death threats to keep me motivated. I recieved a particularly good one from _twlighternerd1220. _They wrote: **

_**if you do not update withing thirty-six minutes after reading this reveiw then i will hunt you down with a pointy stick and images of a dead flock before forcing you to update. are we clear? no i am not psycho. just obsessive. so you have your warning, time starts... NOW!! and by rereading this you are wasting time, which is also your life.**_

**Iggy: Those pictures were scary...**

**Me: Yes they were. Unfortunately, I did not make the deadline. Gimme a break, people I only had 36 minutes. But that was by far the best death threat ever. So that is the official story of why I didn't update. If you want the real story, just ask. But I won't make everyone suffer through it. Oh and, Iggy, where's Sammy?**

**Iggy: She's in a dark corner mourning the loss of fluffy.**

**Me: Ah.**

**Sammy: *sob* Poor Fluffy! T_T**

**Me: Onto the chapter! (I wrote an extra long one to make up for being gone so long. ^.^)**

* * *

MPOV:

"Well, _that _was awkward." I received a chorus of "yeahs" and "no kiddings." Not surprisingly, Angel was completely silent. Poor kid, I thought, she'll be scarred for life. As I replayed the scene in my mind, something occurred to me.

"Um, Iggy, you didn't really give that dude our number, did you?"

"Of course not! I'm not _that _stupid. And do not comment on that." Dang. As you know, holding my tongue is not something I'm good at.

"So whose number _did_ you give him?" Uh-oh. I absolutely _did not _like that evil smile he was giving me. I mean, he did it so well that it looked like someone _taught_ him how to do it. Scary.

"Oh, I just gave him the number of our good friend, Sam. Remember, you remember. From Virginia."

"You were in my room?!" Okay, _now_ I was mad. How dare him! However, that anger quickly dissipated when I heard Fang's voice.

"You still have his number?!" he asked, incredulously.

"Um…well…" Now before you all judge me, at the time I kind of liked him. Of course, he can't compare to Fang at all, but he was sweet. Actually, forget I said that. Especially the part about Fang. Anyways, I have no idea how he got that, because I sure didn't keep it. Which means he probably stole it in Virginia. So he still went into my room. That jerk- wait a minute, it might help if I started saying this stuff out loud, because they're kind of expecting an answer. This is…

"Awkward…"

My thoughts exactly, Angel.

"Why don't we get back to the game," Nudge suggested. I gave her a grateful glance. Saved by the bird kid.

"Huh. Well, then, I guess it's my turn," Iggy said.

Maybe not.

* * *

IPOV:

"Hm, who shall my victim be?" I gave them that evil smile that I picked up. I wonder where I learned how to do that, anyways. I mean, I swear that they actually looked _scared_. (For those of you wondering, we're in a completely white room, specially painted so that I can see.) This should be fun. Of course, I already know what I'm going to do, this just adds suspense. He-he.

"I think…Gazzy." Okay, this was hilarious. As soon as I said his name, all of their faces fell. Just wait until they hear what I have in store for him.

"Okay Gazzy, truth or dare? And please remember that this answer could change your life." He had some creepy glint in his eyes, like he was about to blow something up. Definitely a good sign. I'll give him something to be excited about.

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to…"

This should be fun.

* * *

MPOV:

"Hm, who shall my victim be?" Iggy pondered. He was wearing that evil smirk again. You know, I bet he's doing this just to scare us. That's not to say it wasn't working. Anyways, we should be okay if he doesn't choose…

"I think…Gazzy." Kill me. I don't care if you have to drown me in a vat of pudding, just put me out of my misery. As I looked around, I noticed that everyone else's faces fell, too. Iggy's probably getting a big kick out this.

"Okay Gazzy, truth or dare? And please remember that this answer could change your life." You know, I would _swear _that Gazzy actually looked _excited_. He had this look in his eyes, kind of like the one he gets when he's about to set off a…uh-oh. Please, if there really is a God, let him have mercy on my soul. Just shoot me now.

"Dare." Come on! A pot of boiling oil, burned on a stake, viciously stabbed to death with knitting needles, anything!

"Alright, I dare you to…"

Thanks a lot, God.

* * *

IPOV:

This will be _great_! As I was imagining how the dare would go, I heard Max start using her "steely tone."

"No way. No freaking _way_! You cannot go all the way to Texas!"

"Oh, come _on_, Max," I pleaded, "it'll be fun. And besides, all dares have to be completed. Anyways, we won't really be disturbing anyone. Everyone hates the guy. We'll be, like, heroes!"

"And when exactly do you plan on doing this? Mom will be home soon, and it'll take us a couple of hours to get to Texas." Damn, I hadn't thought of that.

"Why don't we doing it tomorrow?" Angel chimed in. "Dr. Martinez and Ella are going to see her Aunt for a week, and they leave tomorrow morning. We'll have plenty of time."

'Thank you!' I thought to her.

'No problem. This'll be great!'

I heard Max sigh. Another good sign.

"Fine. But you guys have to promise me that we'll get straight out of there. _No_ extra pranks. The last thing we need is another run in with the cops."

"Deal," we said in unison.

"Good. We're done for today."

Just then, I heard someone coming up the steps. Perfect timing, Dr. M.

"Hey guys," she said, "What'd you do today?"

"Oh, nothing really." we replied. If only she knew.

* * *

MPOV:

"Good. We're done for today." _Finally!!_ I swear, this has got to be the most _insane _game of Truth or Dare _ever_. I mean, it probably doesn't help that I hyped them up on caffeine and sugar, but still. Where the hell are they getting these ideas, anyways? I don't recall them ever being this creative. Iggy and Gazzy, maybe, with their bombs. But, _gay marriage?!_ Really?! I didn't know that Nudge knew anything about gay marriage. How does she even know what gay means? The only education she got was from TV. I tell you, these censors are slipping. Or maybe TV is. I mean, whatever happened to that old cartoon with the stupid cat, the superior mouse and all that silent violence? What was it called? Bob and Jimmy? Tom and Jerry? Something like that. Now they only show stupid things like Flapjack or Total Drama whatever. It's ridiculous!

While this Nudge-like rant was going through my head, I was completely oblivious to the fact that I was now sitting on the couch. And that Fang was here rubbing my shoulders. I must say, now that I have noticed, it felt _really_ good. It's like he knew that that was what I needed before I did. If that makes any sense at all. Oh well, I guess he's just that good. Forget I said that.

"Max?"

I suddenly became aware that Fang had said my name like three times. Now he stopped and looked at me. "Are you okay? Is the Voice back, giving you instructions?"

"Uh-huh. It's in the middle of the crossword of the day."

He smiled.

"Hey, why don't we go out flying? Maybe even get dinner."

Um…I think my brain stopped working there for a minute.

"What about the flock?"

"They'll have dinner with Ella and Dr. M. C'mon, I'll treat you to the best fast food a bird kid can buy." Hm, on the one hand, going to dinner with him would be like admitting I have feelings for him. On the other hand, I think I might actually have feelings. Actually, to hell with that, I love him. A lot. Well, there goes my protective wall. Just as I thought I might pass out from all the crap I have to sort out in my head, my mouth saved me with a quick "Sure."

As we got off the couch, it occurred to me that I should probably tell my mom where we were going. Just so that she knows that we weren't shot, or anything. Jeez, this having-a-parent stuff is work.

"Hey, Mom." I said.

"Hi, sweetie. So I'm curious, what _were_ you guys doing today? Not getting into trouble, I hope."

I put on the innocent look that was _so_ contradicting it's not even funny. "Oh, no, not like drugs or anything. The kids were just playing Truth or Dare."

"Do I want to know the dares?"

"Probably not."

"Okay. What did you want tell me?" It's _really_ creepy how moms know these things. I mean, I could've _sworn_ that I never said anything about wanting to tell her something. Oh well, I guess there are some things we'll never know.

"I just wanted to let you know that Fang and I are going out flying. We'll probably get dinner, too." She gave me a knowing smile.

"Sure, honey. Have fun." As I walked out of the room, I was pretty sure she added the words "on your date" under her breath. Sometimes, the way moms know things is just _really_ annoying.

* * *

Was this a date? Those four words kept swirling through my mind, over and over, and it was getting to the point where I wanted the old Voice back, just for a change of pace, to hear someone who at least pretended to be rational. Which I so wasn't. The whole thing was like a dream. All I knew was that we were at a huge carnival in Arizona. There were festive streetlights and various stands everywhere, crowds of people walking past, many with food or prizes of some sort, and…

Me and Fang. Holding hands and eating ice cream. And the flock was safe at my mom's house, who had long since tripled the security because of our arrival.

If life got better than this, I didn't think I could take it.

I wanted time to stand still, and not in the creepy, someone-injected-drugs-into-my-brain-so-time-has-become-meaningless kind of way but just…every second had weight. My skin was tingling, my brain was racing, and everything seemed extra whatever it was. Extrafun. Extrabeautiful. Extrayummy. This totally felt like a date.

Fang dropped my hand to put his arm around my shoulders, his warmth searing my skin through my jacket. I really, really hoped that I hadn't suddenly sprouted a catrillion new nerve endings. Yes, it would make moments like this better, but the downside? Pain and torture would be a million times worse. Guess which one I was more likely to come up against?

I finished my cone, sucking the ice cream out of the bottom before I realized how tacky and ungirl-like that was. Oops.

"Max." Fang put two fingers under my chin-I hoped it wasn't sticky but wasn't sure-and gently turned me to face him. "You're a million miles away again."

"Sorry." Once more I cursed Jeb for not grafting the gift of gab into my DNA. Jerk.

"Are you okay? Do you want to head back?"

"No," I said, meeting his gaze. "No. I'm okay. Just-kind of overwhelmed." I gave a little cough. "I don't want to go back. I want to be here with you."

Something lit in his black eyes. "Yeah?"

I nodded.

"So…you're choosing me?"

Okay, if this is what falling in love feels like, someone please kill me now. (Not literally, overzealous readers. Tomorrow, though.) But it was all too much-too much emotion, too much happiness, too much longing, perhaps too much ice cream…

But it didn't matter, because then Fang leaned down and kissed me, and I put my arms around him, right there in front of everyone, and kissed him back with everything I had.

* * *

Once again we whipped out our wings and soared out to sea, flying low and fast over the water. The balmy night air felt amazing on my face in my hair.

When we got back, everyone was already asleep. Jeez, I thought, my mom's a miracle worker. All of a sudden, I felt Fang's lips meet my own in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Max." he said.

"You, too. Better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." With that said, we both walked into our rooms, mentally preparing ourselves for tomorrow's events.

* * *

IPOV:

"Okay, so where exactly are we going?" Max asked.

"A $2 million house in Dallas, Texas." I replied.

"God, I can't believe we're going to freaking _Texas!_" she said.

"Well, believe it," Gazzy chimed in, "'cause it's time for my dare!"

"So, Max," I said, changing the subject, "where were you and Fang last night?" I could just imagine her face when I said that. It was probably tomato-red right now.

"Ow!" I said, or rather yelled. I can't believe she hit me in the head with…a banana?! Where the hell did she get a banana, anyways?

"Serves you right." she replied.

Hmph.

* * *

MPOV:

"Alright, that's it!" Gazzy said.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work," I said, "you go in and then get the hell out of there as fast as you possibly can. Got it?"

"Yep." he replied.

"Alright, then go ahead." Gazzy started towards the house with the big, stupid grin that I love on his face. At least he's having fun. But if the cops get called again, I will murder someone.

Okay, now might be a good time to explain that I thought he was going to sneak into the house, let loose one of his "gifts" and leave _before_ anyone knew he was there. But _no_, he has to go up and ring the freaking _doorbell_. Needless to say, I was pretty pissed. Unfortunately, before I could say anything, the door opened and there was our former president, George W. Bush. Idiot.

Thankfully, Gazzy had put a little thought into this, and hid in e tree before he could be seen. I got to tell you, as much as I disapprove of this, the look on his face was priceless when he got a whiff of Gazzy. That is, until he passed out. "Run!" I mouthed to the flock. We waited until we were safely in the air before we started cracking up.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope that makes up for things.**

**Iggy: You know it doesn't. You should give me, like, $1 million. That would make up for things.**

**Me: Or I can hit you in the head with a banana.**

**Iggy: Hmph. I never get anything.**

**Me: Not true! I let you play the Curious George videogame yesterday. *snickers***

**Iggy: Hey, that game is hard!**

**Sammy: *still sobbing in the corner* POOR FLUFFY!**

**Iggy: Who is Fluffy, anyways?**

**Me: He's Sora's pet slug in Kingdom Heart Chronicles on Youtube. He died when he went swimming in salt water.**

**-Iggy and Sammy are now both sobbing in a corner-**

**Both: POOR FLUFFY!!**

**Me: Oy. Hey, I noticed no one could figure out the answers to my contest. You can still try if you want, but I'm not expecting much. Oh, and I believe it was _Zollo_ who asked in chapter 2 if there would be Fax. I hope this will suffice. Did anyone notice that I took most of the date scene from-**

**Iggy & Sammy: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

**Me: Oh, go back to your corner!**

**Both: POOR FLUFFY!!!**

**Me: Anyways, I pretty much just edited the date scene from MAX. So now's probably a good idea to remind people that I don't own anything. Just the plot line! So now, I bid you adieu. Remember, you can always send me suggestions or death threats. I may already be dead, but they make me feel loved. :3 Before you go, I would like to request a moment of silence for Fluffy.**

**-silence-**

**All: POOR FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. La La La La, Elmo's World!

**Me: Well, I'm back! Camp was so awesome, and I got some great story ideas there! Before we get to the story, I would like to personally thank everyone who's reviewed or sent me a death threat. I'll put a list on the next chapter, which I'll be typing up as soon as I'm done with this one. Now, on that AN that was up before, I told you that the person who wrote me the best death threat would get a sneak peek of the next upcoming chapter. Well, I got a lot of death threats, but there were four that realy stood out to me. So here's how this is going to work: You four will each be getting a partial preview of Chapter 7. I'm going to put a poll on my profile, and I want you to vote for the author that you think wrote the best death threat. The poll will be open for about a week or two, and the winner will get to see the first chapter of my new two-shot before I publish it. So I'm going to show you two of the death threats now, and two at the end of the chapter. So, without further adieu, we have death threat #1 by _lena rusakova_:**

**_if you dont update within one hour i will hunt you, iggy and sammy down then  
tie you and sammy to a bench and make you watch iggy burn! then i will find  
the rest off the flock and make you watch them burn! then i will go burn all  
your books in your room! and smash your computer! mwahahahahahah!!_**

**Me: I really like this one because, as I've said, I can't live without my books and computer. What do you guys think?**

**Iggy: Hey, smashing the computer was my idea! But at least I'm in it. Psst...burn Max first!**

**Sammy: *Gasp* Iggy, how could you! I'm so happy, this is the first time I've been threatened! Yay!**

**Me: I know, totally perfect for you Sammy. (You see, over camp, Sammy has become an emo. She even admitted it to me while we were texting.) Anyways, onto the next death threat. Death threat #2 is from an author whom you might remember, I posted one of their death threats on here before: _twilighternerd1220! _(This one is so long it took two reviews to get the whole thing.)**

**_As soon as you open this, your life is in immediate danger. I have the flock  
and am killing them slowly. update or i will send you more gruesome images of  
their death. then i will take your eyes out with rusty spoons and sporks. I  
will get my infamous pointy stick and chase you down then proceding to force  
you to update a long chapter that has humor. You only have fifteen minutes to  
get started and after your fingers hit the keys, the chapter had better be up  
within a time limit of thirty minutes, before this death threat becomes  
reality. Every second is another flock member's pain. by rereading this you  
are wasting time. see you soon.  
YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!  
also, i am not psycho. i am obsessive. and i will rip out ur spine, hammer  
nails intoo every inch of your body, and then tie in fron of your computer and  
rip out your spine and beat you with it. then i will stick you in a room with  
a making out max and fang, nudge channel and gazzy on mexican food. then i  
will barbeque your bodies and feed them to the damn grizzlies, so UPDATE THE  
DAMN STORY!!  
GO!! or ninja monkies will hunt you down with me!_**

**Me: Wow. That's some serious stuff, don't you guys think so? Go ninja monkies!**

**Iggy: *too shocked to speak***

**Sammy: This death threat has inspired me. I'm going to try some of this stuff. Now where can I get a bear...**

**Me: That is one of the many reasons I don't let you out of here. So the other two will be at the end of the chapter. I encourage you to read through these and vote on the poll for your favorite. Until then, onto the next chapter!  
**

* * *

MPOV:

"Max, can we have some more Mountain Dew?" Angel asked.

Damn, I was really hoping that they would forget about that. I mean--and it could just be me here--it seems like they have plenty of energy _without _all the caffeine and sugar. I wonder if saying no is an option…

"Max, you promised!" Uh-oh. She had that you-are-going-to-give-us-this-whether-you-like-it-or-not look, which meant that no matter how hard I tried, saying no just isn't an option. I sighed.

"You remember the restrictions."

"Oh, thank you, Max!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't over-do it. Who's turn is it next?"

"Mine." Gazzy said, still pleased with his work on the last dare.

"Wonderful." When you can't beat 'em, use sarcasm, that's my motto. At this point, I've given up trying to resist them. Besides, if I end it now, I won't be able to get my revenge on Fang. And really, I honestly don't think it could get much worse…

If I ever say that again, someone slap me.

* * *

GPOV:

Yes! It's finally my turn! I've been waiting the whole game to get Angel back for making me spray water down my pants. I looked like I wet myself! And I've got the perfect idea for a dare…

"I'm gonna pick Angel."

"Okay." she said back to me with a smile. She won't be smiling for ong.

"Truth or _DARE?"_

She opened her mouth to answer, but then she just closed it again. C'mon! Just pick dare! Everyone else has. Please pick dare!

"Truth."

Dang.

* * *

APOV:

"I'm gonna pick Angel." Yay, it's almost my turn! I can't wait.

"Okay." I wonder what he'll make me do…

"Truth or _DARE?_" Hm, it sounds like he _really_ wants me to pick dare. I opened my mouth to answer, but shut it as I saw what Gazzy had planned on daring me to do.

*Gazzy's Mind Theater*

"Dare." I said Well not _me _me, but the me in Gazzy's imagination. If that makes any sense at all.

"Okay, I dare you to…dress up like a monkey and kiss Total on the mouth for 5 seconds."

*End Mind Theater*

He was gonna make me do what?! I mean, I love Total and all, but I don't want to _kiss _him. Although, that does give me an idea for a dare. And why do I have to dress up like a monkey?! It seems like he wants to get _me _back for something! Or he's just being Gazzy. He's probably just being Gazzy.

Anyways, there's no _way_ I'm going to pick dare _now_. I don't care what the question is, it's gotta be better than _that._

"Truth." Hm, it appears that he doesn't like my answer.

* * *

GPOV:

No, no, _no_! She was supposed to pick dare! Now I have to come up with a question to ask! And what's worse, she's probably reading my mind right now! Reading my mind…hm…

* * *

APOV:

Gazzy looked like he was about to explode from frustration! He kept muttering under his breath, too. It kinda reminds me of that poem Max wrote in Antarctica. She hated white so much after that, so it was pretty funny when we got here and saw that almost_ everything _was white. Dr. Martinez had the walls painted and the carpets replaced so that Iggy could see. She may only be Max's mom, but she really loves the whole flock. But anyways, when Max walked in and saw all the white, I could tell she wasn't very happy about it, because I learned some new words from her mind. It was funny, though, 'cause almost all of them had four letters. Weird.

"I got it!"

"What?" I asked Gazzy.

"A question for you to answer, of course."

We sat there. And sat there. And sat there. Finally, I think everyone got tired of the silence, because we all shouted "Well, what is it?!"

"What…"

"Yes?"

"…is the most embarrassing…"

"Yes?!"

"…thing you've ever read in a person's mind?"

Uh-oh. What do I do now? I don't want to embarrass anybody, and I definitely don't want to get in trouble for reading their mind. And what would I say? I've heard lots of embarrassing stuff in peoples' heads, how am I supposed to know what the most embarrassing thing is? And what about…

"Remember, Angel, you _have _to answer."

"Gazzy, don't be mean!"

'Thanks, Max.' I thought to her.

'No problem, sweetie. But you might want to answer soon, I think Gazzy's getting impatient.'

Maybe I should just blurt out the first embarrassing thing that comes to mind…

'Iggy, I'm sorry.'

"Iggy still watches--listens to--Elmo's World! He even has Elmo's World boxers!"

Silence…and then…

The whole flock suddenly erupted with laughter. Poor Iggy, I thought. He was as red as, well, Elmo, and he kept trying to deny things.

'Sorry, Iggy.' And I really am. But I had to say something, it's a rule. That was just the first thing I thought of. Iggy was so busy glaring at me, I don't think he--or anyone else besides me, that matter--noticed when Gazzy snuck away into Iggy's room, and it doesn't take a mind reader to figure out what he was going to go get. Sure enough, when he came back out he was holding a pair of bright blue boxer shorts with picture's of Elmo all over them. To top it all off, they had "La La La La, Elmo's World!" written on the butt. **(Sadly, these boxers don't exist. I made them up.) **Of course, this just brought on a whole new fit of laughter.

Wait…I feel eyes on me. Ah, so the glaring continues.

* * *

IPOV:

Jeez, Gazzy, spit out the stupid question already. This silence is unbearable. I think everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing, because we all suddenly screamed "Well, what is it?!"

"What…"

"Yes?"

"…is the most embarrassing…"

"Yes?!"

"…thing you've ever heard in a person's mind?" Oh man, this oughta be good! Wait a minute, Angel's looking kinda panicked. I hope she doesn't chicken out, I wanna hear this. I bet it's about Fang. He probably has all _kinds_ of embarrassing secrets.

"Remember, Angel, you _have_ to answer."

"Gazzy, don't be mean!" Hm, it looked like Max was having a mind conversation with Angel. I wonder if she's apologizing because she's about to say something about Max! Oh, this'll be good. All of a sudden, I could feel Angel in my head.

'Iggy, I'm sorry.' Oh no! Before I could stop her, she blurted out, "Iggy still watches--listens to--Elmo's World! He even has Elmo's World boxers!" No, no, no! Not that! I probably _looked_ like Elmo right now, the way I could feel my face heating up. I turned my head and glared at Angel. I know it's kinda harsh, but she didn't have to say _that_. Of all things, she said _that_.

I was so busy glaring at Angel and _trying_ to deny thing, that I didn't notice that Gazzy had left until he came into the room holding _my Elmo's World boxer shorts!_ I turned a whole new shade of red. The flock, who were finally starting to quiet down, were now laughing twice as hard. And the glaring continues.

* * *

**Me: Wow Iggy, I had no idea!**

**Iggy: *has snapped out of daze* Sh-shut up! **

**Me: Hm, pink heart boxers, Elmo's World boxers, I wonder what kind of _other_ underwear you have. *evil smirk***

**Iggy: I hate you.**

**Me: No you don't. I give you food. Plus, you got to come to camp with me and do all sorts of fun things.**

**Iggy: *daydreaming about camp girls at the pool wearing bikinis***

**Me: *whacks Iggy* Sexist pig.**

**Sammy: Um, guys, aren't there still more death threats?**

**Me: Ah! Thanks for reminding me.**

**Sammy: See, I can be sane...sometimes.**

**Me: That's not going to keep you out of the mental institute. Besides, it's nice there. A clean white room with a bed, 3 meals a day and no sharp objects in sight. Now back to those death threats. Death threat #3 is from _x-love-life-x: _Enjoy!**

**_Ahem... -clears throat- If you do not update soon, I will be forced to rip  
your spleen with a fork and feed it to an angry chipmunk. I will gouge your  
eyes out with a rusty knife and shove them down your throat. I'll slash your  
spinal cord open, and when you lie bleeding on the ground, I'll beat you  
repetitively over the head with a shovel until you pass out. If, by some  
astounding miracle, you don't die then from blood loss, when you wake up,  
you'll find yourself tied up, and you'll have to sit there while I hammer  
nails into every inch of muscle on your body.  
Sounds fun, right? Haha_**

**Me: Wheet-woo. (That was a whistle. Anyone who's read the Tsubasa Chronicles will get it.) I gotta tell you, they definitely get points for being original. What say ye, Iggy?**

**Iggy: I say you better make sure you take away Sammy's fork from dinner.**

**Sammy: Must...find...FORK!**

**Me: *hides fork* O.o Okay, onto our last contestant. Death threat #4 was written by _RideTwiandPercyfan: _Please enjoy this final death threat.**

**_Hello my name is RTP. I REALLY enjoy your story ( creepy smile ).I really  
want you to update soon, and if you don,t I am going to unleashe Gazzy on you  
with his "special talent". then I a mgoing to sit you infront of a tv and  
force you to watch 24 hours of educational you start to go insane I  
will sing the song that never ends while I stick needles all over your arms  
back and I have finished I will drop you of at the school so they  
can torture you in ways I can't even think of and then... WE GET TO GO FOR _****_ICE  
CREAM! YEAH!ICE CREAM! You have 20 minutes to update ( gives you evil eye )  
Have fun!todles  
-RTP_**

**Me: Wow. Love the creepy smile, but it cannot rival mine. Any thoughts, you guys?**

**Iggy: Yeah, can I skip the death and go straight for the ice cream? **

**Sammy: Same here!**

**Me: *sigh* Well, guys, don't forget to vote for which one is your favorite. I'll type up the next chapter after I finish here, but if it gets too late I might not post it till tomorrow. Either way, I'll be back soon! Keep reading! ^.^**

***Edit* Me: Okay, I apologize if you didn't get this chapter. You see, I posted it last night, but for some bloody reason it didn't appear as being updated. You could search the story and the chapter would be on there, but it didn't send a notice to anyone who has me on story alert. Nor did it appear in the list of MR stories updated on the 6th. Bloody hell, I hate technical difficulties! Once again, I'm sorry if you didn't get this. I'm going to repost it and pray that it works. PLEASE WORK!!!!!!!!  
-Allyn ^.^  
**


	7. Too Lazy To Think Up A Name

**Me: Well, I'm back! I apologize for the wait, but I was experiencing some technical difficulties. I got most of them fixed, but for some reason I still can't reply to reviews. So if you sent a review and didn't get a response, then I'm sorry, I tried. It really pisses me off that this doesn't work, but what can you do? So until I get it fixed, I'm just going to reply to them here.**

**Iggy & Sammy: Yay! Fan mail, fan mail!**

**Me: *sigh* Okay, first, to _TaffyGirl_: (If you guys want to actually read what people say, click reviews at the top of the page. I'm just typing responses.)**

**_Yes, poor Iggy. He's just too fun to mess with. And your right, that probably isn't the most embarrassing thing Angel's heard in someone's mind. But remember, she was under a lot of pressure and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. And I was having writers block and that was the first thing that came to MY mind. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! ^.^_**

**Me: Next, to _FlyingHigh13:_**

**_Wow, killer death threat! (Pun not intended.) It's a bummer, you should've written that during the contest, you probably would've made the finals. Oh well, it makes me happy. Thanks for writing that. Hope you are enjoying the story! ^.^_**

**Me: Okay..._Victoria1012_**

**_Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I would say I'm updating soon, but...well I'm updating now! So there you go. Glad you like the story, keep reading! ^.^_**

**Me: Alright, I think that's all of them. If I missed yours just let me know. Now I would like to thank everyone who sent me a death threat, and also remind you to vote in the poll who you thought was the best of the four finalists. And to the four finalists, you will each be recieving a preview of the next chapter, which I am working on writing up. Remember, the winner gets to see the first chapter of my new parody before I post it on FF, so please vote if you haven't already! Please...help me here guys.**

**All: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I now present, Chapter 6!**

* * *

MPOV:

"Okay, ha ha, let's try to stop laughing at Iggy and his, ha ha ha, underwear!" The truth is, I was having trouble stopping myself. (And yes, I do realize how obvious it is.) It was just too funny. But if we don't stop, then we won't be able to get on with the game, and I'm this much closer to getting my revenge on Fang. I'm pretty sure everyone else wants to see it, too, because no one's chosen him yet. I just hope Angel doesn't pick him, but I don't think she will. I like to think that she's on my side.

Finally, everyone started to quiet down, but Iggy was still glaring at Angel. The poor kid looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock. I decided to save her.

"Sweetie, it's your turn now." She gave me a small smile.

"Okay. I pick you, Max. Truth or Dare?" Wow, no hesitation there.

"Um, dare, I guess." If I picked truth, there was no way the others would let me live it down. I'm the Invincible Max, and I do not back down from a challenge. Unless it involves Boohbahs, those things are creepy. And this is Angel we're talking about, how bad could it be? (Also a perfect time to smack me.)

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Fang." Huh. I couldn't have heard her right. There's no way she just dared me to kiss Fang, I'm just going out of my mind, right?

"No, you heard me right. I dare you to kiss Fang on the lips for at least five seconds." **(Does that sound familiar at all?) **I gulped.

"Wow, that's pretty specific." Crap, crap _CRAP!_ She made it so there is literally _no_ way out of this. Sure, I already know I have feelings for Fang (totally in love with him) and yeah, we have kissed before, but this was different. This was in front of the _whole flock._ I must be blushing _so_ hard right now. Even Fang had a faint pink tint covering his usual impassive expression.

"Angel, I'm not so sure about--"

"Max, it's the _rules._" There was that dang look again. What happened to the sweet little girl who was just suffering because of this rule? Then again, I should've expected this. Angel been pushing the two of us together a lot lately, so this isn't really anything new. It's just the first time she's done it in front of everyone else. Oh well, I can tell she isn't going to give up, and it's not like I have any _real_ problem with kissing Fang. I'm just going to have to suck it up.

I walked over to Fang, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. His eyes widened slightly, as if to ask 'Are you sure about this?' I nodded my head. In the next second, my lips crashed onto his, and he definitely met fire with fire. All at once, I could feel the passion build between us. This is probably the best dare I've ever gotten.

Wait a minute…this is a _dare_. And the _whole flock_ is watching me _make out_ with Fang! It was at this point that I realized that I had been making out with him for much longer than five seconds. In fact, it felt more like five minutes. I reluctantly pulled away before I could embarrass myself further. Fang's face had gotten just bit pinker--Though I couldn't tell if that was from embarrassment or if he was just flushed from our mini-make out session. I knew I was both.--and his lips were swollen and red. I probably mirrored him.

Poor Fang, I thought. Angel and Nudge probably thought this was sweet, so I wouldn't be receiving much harassment from them. Gazzy, from the look on his face, thought that this was absolutely disgusting, which means he won't be a problem. But Iggy…oh, Iggy. Fang would be hearing crap from him until the end of time. Oddly enough, he's not saying anything right now, just sitting there grinning. Well, at least he's saving his perverted comments until there aren't young children in the room. As I looked around, I saw that the entire flock was doing the same thing as Iggy, just sitting and smiling. Well, everyone except for Gazzy, who--as I predicted--had a disgusted look on his face. I decided to change the subject before I lost this opportunity.

"What are you guys staring at?" Okay, I admit it, that was a really stupid thing to say. What else would they be staring at?! Iggy just snorted. One glare from me shut him up pretty fast. As much as I hate the color white, it is nice not having to tell him that I'm glaring at him. It ruins the effect.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn. Fang, Truth or Dare?" I gave him the best imitation of Iggy's smile I could, and he looked pretty scared. I could tell he was having a mental battle with himself: his pride or his life. And just when I thought I was going to lose this battle--which I would not be very happy about--his eyes sort of glazed over, and he said in a monotone voice (which is not very different from his usual voice) "Dare." And while all of this was happening, I noticed that Angel had a very focused look on her face. Hm…I know mind control is against the rules, but I think we can let it slide this time.

All of a sudden, his eyes cleared and were back to normal. I turned to him. "Well Fang, as much as I would like to give you your dare now, the girls and I have some preparations to take care of."

Note: insert evil smile and Fang's petrified face and it's pretty easy to imagine the scene right now.

* * *

**Me: Wow, Iggy, we're spreading the smile. Or I guess it would be more of a smirk. Anyways, I'm sorry this is so short. It's basically just a filler chapter to prepare for Fang's revenge. That's right, next chapter is Fang's revenge! Woo-hoo, it's almost here! I'm so excited. What about you guys?**

**Iggy: *evil glint in eyes* Mwahahahaha! Sorry...**

**Sammy: Can we get some pocky?**

**Me: That's all you think about, isn't it?**

**Sammy: Oh come on, pocky's amazing and you know it! Please. Help me, Ig.**

**Both: PLEASE!!!!!**

**Me: Fine, but I pick the box. Everytime you pick it they end up all stuck together in a big clump. It's no fun. Now, chocolate or strawberry?**

**Sammy: Mm...chocolate's better, and the box is bigger, too. So let's go with that one.**

**Me: Okay, how about a box for each of us?**

**Both: Yay! POCKY!!!!**

**Me: Okay, that should keep them busy for a while. Next chapter will be up sorta soon, depending on how much work I get done on my homework. Therefore, I will be back! Later...**

***Boohbah appears***

**All: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Be Fang's Bad Boy!

**Me: I don't know how I can possibly explain how sorry I am. I could give you an entire list of reasons why I didn't update this story for FOUR FREAKING MONTHS, but that would take too long. I'll tell you though, that the main reason was a little thing called school. I just started high school, and I've been piled with work pretty much all the time. The other main reason is that I just didn't seem to like the way this chapter was going, so I kept re-writing it. I'll let you guys tell me if it was worth it. Speaking of which, I would like to point out that this story has gotten OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! I'm really excited about that, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me to hear what you all think. Iggy and Sammy won't be joining me this author's note, because they are currently occupied in another story of mine (which you will see hopefully very soon). Anyways, if you remember that death threat contest that I had months ago, I would like to finally announce the winner (who get to see the first chapter of my new three-shot before I post it). And the winner is...*and dramatic sound effects*: twilighternerd1220! Congrats! Now I'll let you go so that you can finally see what happens to Fang! Mwahahahaha!! :)

* * *

**

MPOV:

"Iggy, you guys can make lunch while we're gone. Notice I said _lunch_ and did not say _bombs,_ got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I mean it, Ig. If anything happens to the house I'll have your head. We'll be back in an hour or two." The three of us--Angel, Nudge and I--walked outside and took off. Our destination: Wal-Mart. They should have everything we need for Fang's dare. (Note: insert evil laugh here.)

"Max, I see it!" Angel shouted.

"Alright guys, let's land." As we started towards the building, Nudge began one of her rants.

"So what're we getting? Oh, I know! You see, Gazzy found this list online of things to do at Wal-Mart, so I printed it out and then when I heard we were going to Wal-Mart, I just _had_ to bring it. And so I was hoping that maybe we could try some of this stuff. I mean, I don't want to 'challenge other shoppers to duels with tubes of gift wrap,'" she said, reading off the list, "because that's just stupid. But, like, number eight, 're-dress the mannequins as you see fit,' that sounds really fun. I've always wanted to become a fashion designer, or maybe a model. I tried to play dress-up with Gazzy, but he wouldn't let me. Neither would Iggy, and I was kinda scared to ask Fang so…" As she kept talking, I noticed people were staring, including the manager. Great, we've been here five freaking minutes and were already at risk of getting thrown out. I quickly covered her mouth before the whole freaking _store_ started to stare.

"Nudge, listen to me. We are here to get only the things we need for the dare. We are _not_ going to dress up the mannequins, okay?" She nodded. "Good. Now, I am worried that the boys will somehow manage to blow up the house while we're gone, so let's make this a quick trip."

"Should we split up?" Angel asked.

"I guess…how about you and Nudge go together, just in case there's trouble."

"Okay," they said, running off. I counted down from three in my head. Sure enough, when I got to zero, the two were running back.

"Where are we going?" I tore the list and gave them their half.

"Wherever you need to go to find this stuff. Meet me here in one hour, even if you don't have everything. And do _not_ do anything on that list. Okay?"

"Okay!" They said, and ran off once again. This will be one hell of a day.

**APOV:**

"Okay," I said, "the first thing on the list is hair dye. And Max really wants it to be pink. It says here that we also need bleach. Can we get all of this in the hair care section.?"

"I think so." Nudge said. "Ooh, I wonder if Max will let me dye _my_ hair pink. You know, like she had hers in New York? That would be _so_ cool! Just in streaks, you know, so that my hair is kinda pink, but not _all_ pink. 'Cause who would want to walk around with their whole head pink? I wonder if Max is going to do that to Fang, or if she's just going to give him streaks. I bet his hair would look cool with streaks in it. Except, not pink, pink is _not_ his color. But maybe red. What do you think, Angel?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I wonder if they sell earplugs here.

"Well, here we are." I said. I grabbed the stuff that we needed, not really paying attention to the labels. I just wanted to get everything and leave, before Nudge could start talking again. The last thing on the list was a pair of size 11 pink pumps. What does Max plan on making him _do_?!

Oh well, we're off to the shoes!

**MPOV:**

CD, CD… ah-ha! Bad Boy by Cascada. This will be perfect for Fang to sing. Now all I have to do is get the costume…

When we got back with our *ahem* _supplies, _I was very surprised to find that the house was actually in one piece. At least, that's what I _thought_, until I walked around back. I swear, I'm freaking amazed that in less than two hours, they managed to put a hole in fence big enough to put a piano through. I shouldn't be surprised, but somehow they seem to step things up every time. It was only a matter of time before this happened, but what really set me off was that this wasn't _our_ house! **(A/N Remember, they're at Dr. Martinez's.)**

"What did you _DO?!_"

"Max, I think it's pretty obvious what we did." Iggy said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's _very_ obvious what you did. What I want to know is _how_ you did it." My patience is _really_ thin at point, and Iggy certainly wasn't helping. I looked at Fang.

"Did you go along with this?" I asked threateningly. I had half a mind to add to his dare, though I'm not sure how I could make it any worse than it already is. Unless I made him do it _publicly_…

"Don't look at me. This was all them."

"Ignoring the fact that you chose _now _to speak in complete sentences, you were _supposed_ to be watching them!" The fury faded for just a second, which gave me a chance to think clearly. I took a few deep breaths, pictured Jeb being eaten by fire ants, and then considered myself calm enough to talk without biting anyone's head off. Fang was throwing worried glances at me, though not out of concern. I turned to him.

"Whatever, don't worry about it. Iggy, you and Gazzy fix the fence. You have one hour. Go."

"One hour! Are you insane?!"

"You're right, you get two hours."

"How is that any better?! We can't fix a _fence_ in two hours!"

"It only took you two hours to make the hole, so you get two hours to fix it. If you don't, punishment will be severe. Now, come along Fang, we have to get you ready for your dare." Seriously, he looked like he'd rather _die_ than come with me right now. If only he had a choice. As much as I want to be enjoying his fear right now, it's gonna take two hours to do his hair. 'Perfect,' I thought. By the time the two of them are done fixing the fence, Fang's hair should be done. And then it should only take about ten minutes for him to get dressed, and while he's doing that, we can set up everything else. Now I just have to figure out how to set things up so that he doesn't notice the webcam.

'I can do it!' I heard inside my head.

'You know how?'

'Me and Nudge can figure it out. But, Max?'

'Yeah, sweetie?'

'Don't you think that this is a little harsh?'

'This is his punishment.'

'Do you really hate the game _that _much?' I suddenly felt bad. I didn't mean to make them think that I didn't like playing with them.

'No, sweetie, that's not it. I'm just mad that he roped me into this without asking, and then gave you guys a bunch of sugar to top it off. Plus, there was the whole incident with the fence…'

Angel giggled. 'Right. But won't he be mad at you?'

'Oh, I'm sure he will. He'll probably try to get me back, too. You'll just have to help me stay one step ahead of him, okay?'

'Okay, Max.'

'Good. Now, I'm going to do his hair, so you and Nudge go work on the camera. I think Mom has one in her room.'

'Alright. One more question, though.'

'Shoot.'

'Streaks or his whole head?'

I grinned and leaned down to her ear. "It's a surprise." I whispered.

**APOV:**

I watched as Max led Fang over to the sink.

"So what does Max plan to do to Fang? 'Cause so far, it looks pretty awful. For Fang, I mean."

"I don't know," I lied. I knew what Max was planning, but I don't think she'd like it if I ruined the surprise. And knowing Nudge, it wouldn't stay a secret for very long. "We should get this set up."

"Okay, has someone used it before?"

"Yeah, I got it from Dr. M's room.

"Good, then I should be able to tell how she set it up. Let's see…" I watched as she started plugging things in, and then hid the camera in a plant.

"Why'd you hide it?" I know we were supposed to, but I don't remember telling Nudge that, so she must've had her own reason.

"So Fang won't get nervous. I think he's camera shy, he never lets me take any pictures of him. Which is ridiculous, because I can take great pictures, and I would even let him wear his black clothes, so it wouldn't be _that_ bad…"

"Yeah, okay Nudge, let's go tell Max it's ready." I interrupted before she could go on. I love Nudge (in a completely NON-ROMANTIC way!), but honestly, she could probably beat up some erasers just by talking their ears off.

When we walked into the bathroom, I was shocked to see Fang with a head of _hot pink_ hair! I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing, but Nudge wasn't as successful. When Fang heard her, he gave her a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously. Did he not know what looked like?! Then I figured out why he seemed so suspicious: the two mirrors on the wall and the one on the door had all been covered, so he couldn't see himself. He really had no idea what Max had done to him. 'Poor guy,' I thought. I noticed the bottle of hair dye on the counter behind him. My eyes widened when I saw something that I hadn't noticed earlier. Uh-oh…

"Nothing, I was telling Nudge about what Iggy and Gazzy think about having to fix the fence. C'mon, Nudge, let's go!" I am in _so_ much trouble.

**3rd Person POV: One hour later**

Finally, Fang was ready. He stood atop the makeshift stage (a.k.a. The Martinez's living room table) with a murderous look on his face. His hair was dyed completely pink, and he was wearing a pink tutu with white tights. To top it all off, he was also wearing pink closed-toed pumps with 2 in. heels and a silver tiara. Needless to say, when the flock saw his outfit, it took a while for them to stop laughing (out loud, anyways). They were still giggling when Max explained the dare to Fang. The more she told him, the angrier he seemed to get (if that's even possible). He was going to be singing the song Bad Boy by Cascada…to Iggy. Iggy immediately protested, saying that it wasn't fair that he had to suffer during Fang's dare, to which Max replied that it would be his punishment for breaking the fence. The others had quit trying to hold in their laughter, and were in hysterics at this point. Reluctantly, Fang picked up the microphone (that just magically appeared out of nowhere) and began to sing.

**Remember the feeling, remember the day  
****My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away  
****This moment I knew I would be someone else  
****My love turned around and I fell**

Fang started moving his hips to the music, and the flock was going crazy. He's actually a pretty good singer, but their mouths all fell open in shock when he started to dance. Who knew he (and would) dance?! He walked right over to Iggy and looked him in the eyes as he sang the chorus.

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
****Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend  
****You can be my bad boy, but understand  
****That I don't need you in my life again**

**Would you be my bad boy be my man  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**

**Bad boy!**

At this point, Iggy looked liked he was in his own living hell. His face was even redder than when everyone found out about his Elmo boxers, which is saying something. Fang looked just as bad, but that didn't stop him jumping and dancing through the chorus. (It's amazing that he didn't break his neck in those heels.)

**You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside **

**You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on**

Fang stared straight into Iggy's eyes, and he was acting out the words dramatically. Anyone who didn't know him would think that he was doing that willingly, but one look at a certain six-year-old told otherwise. Angel was the one causing him to do all of these ridiculous dance moves, and she was really going all out! Fang started to jump again as the chorus came back on.

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again **

**Won't you be my bad boy be my man  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**

He finished the lyrics by turning and giving Iggy the "talk-to-the-hand" sign, and then turned back around and continued dancing to finish out the song. Once the music ended, Angel released him from his trance and he immediately stepped off of the table and went to go change. The flock was already red from laughter (though Iggy was just red), and it didn't seem like they would stop for a while. 'Oh well,' Fang thought as he lay down on the bed. 'They have to stop eventually.'

Unfortunately, his torture had only begun, for little did he know that, while he was putting on his "show" for the rest of the flock, a tiny webcam hidden in a house plant had recorded his every move.

* * *

**Me: Poor Fang. I was disturbed for days after writing this. By the way, if you want to see what his outfit looks like, go to the links on my profile. I even found a picture of Elmo boxers for Iggy! By the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to NITESIDE IS DA BOMB. They wrote me an awesome death threat that really got me motivated. (I even made the time limit!) Haha, actually, I was typing up this chapter when I got the death threat but still. I decided to include it here because not only do they threaten _me,_ but they also threaten Iggy and Sammy! H****ere it is:**

**_YOU BETTER HURRY THE FRICK UP AND UPDATE WITH IN 35 MINUTES -sorry caps lock  
thingie was on- or i will slowly and painfully wrip out every single nail on  
your fingers and toes then i will shave your head and then make you eat the  
nails and hair in a bowl of soup and then THEN i will tie you down onto a  
table with a large blade moving down everytime the blade swings and then  
finally it will slice into either your throat or your stomach. and then if you  
survive that then i will rip your intestines out of you butt and straggle you  
with them and if you survive THAT then i will get a VERY rusty knife and slice  
small slices in your arms and stomach and then i will pluck out every single  
feather on Iggy's back before slashing his throat and then what i do to Sammy  
is very very VERY BAD! i will burn off her fingers and then i'll start will  
her toes before cutting off every limb and then feeding them to a pack of  
wolves along with you and Iggy. i will tell you now, i AM a bit deraged and  
crazy but that just comes with being a complete and totally fanfic freak. and  
if you DONT update with in the 35 minutes than i will come after you the  
wolves that ate you and reincarnate you and then i kill you all  
again!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! hows that as a death threat man? so i sugest you  
update soon dont you? -insert evil psychotic grin here-_**

**Me: Wasn't that lovely? Okay you guys, you know the drill. Feel free to review, but you don't have to. I promise that the next chapter won't take as long. I just got stuck on this one, so updates should be coming a lot faster now. Until next time, bye!! :)**


End file.
